


Pocket Sized Mate

by Ourbooksuniverse



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Cute, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Love, Multi, Sassy, Sisters, acofas - Freeform, acomaf, pocked sized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourbooksuniverse/pseuds/Ourbooksuniverse
Summary: Short fluffy little story of what would happen if Amren shrunk the Archeron sisters and how their mates would react





	1. Prologue

Yesterday morning Mor had decided to leave for a spontaneous vacation to the Winter Court to be with her new lover. Something Amren couldn’t blame her for, the Mother knew she had taken a lot of “vacations” to the Summer Court lately. It was just that Morrigan had decided that tonight’s lady’s night would be moved from the blonds apartment to Amren’s, so to say the little dragon was annoyed was an understatement.

It wasn’t that Amren wasn’t fond of the Acheron sisters, she liked them well enough. It was just that she only liked to hang out with one of them at the time, for a few hours at the most and certainly not in her apartment.

But as fate would have it, all three sisters had been in her apartment for the past couple of hours.  

The three of them were currently sitting on her leather couch surrounded by empty bottles of wine all the while laughing and gossiping about the wingspan of Illyrians.  

“Amren, come sit with us and tell us stories about illyrian wingspan” giggled Elain, patting the empty space on the couch beside her.

“No” Amren said to the drunk middle sister, whose flower crown was half hanging of her head.

“Yes Amren” slurred Nesta “Tell us all you know”.

“No” Amren said again.

“Come on” purred Feyre.  She was spending to much time with Rhys, Amren thought,  if she was purring like that idiot always was.

“Why don’t you and Nesta tell Elain all about the wingspan, since you come into contact with it more than I” Amren snorted.

“Little Amren should tell us her secrets” Elain gniffelt to her sisters.

Taking another swig of wine Nesta suddenly yelled “Feyre you are High Lady of the Night Court, make little Amren tell her wingspan secrets.”

“Yes good idea Nesta” Feyre yelled, petting Nesta’s head before turning her full attention on Amren.

“Little Amren” Feyre started “As your High Lady it order you to tell us all about that wingspan”.

“No, and stop calling me little Amren” She hissed.

The sisters looked at each other before they started singing “Little Amren, little Amren, little, little, little Amren”

Amren was really annoyed now, only a few people had ever called her little, all of them had payed for it, and so would these three drunk sisters. So she plastered a big smile on her face and summoned a plate of special cookies and setting in on the table in front of them.

“You ladies are leaving,” She said to the sisters whose eyes were all glued to the plate of cookies.

Taking a cookie, Nesta laughed “Fine little Amren. If you would tell us about the wingspan, I guess we will have to go find out for ourselves.”

“But Lucien doesn’t have wings” Elain whined, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Here take a cookie,” Feyre said, handing her sister one of the cookies “ I’m sure Lucien would let you invite an Illyrian in your bed. You could study the wings together.”

To Amren’s relief it seemed to calm Elain down enough for her to stop crying, even if the drunk girl was now giving of a scent of arousal.

“Out of my house now!” Amren said again.

“We’re leaving little Amren, don’t get your knickers in a twist” Feyre laughed, taking one of the cookies and shoving it in her mouth.

When the three of them had finally left her apartment, Amren decided that after a night like this she deserved a little vacation herself. Beside tomorrow promised chaos and territorial male behaviour and it was best to avoid that, especially because she would be the reason for it.  


	2. Feysand

Mornings were not his cup of tea, he had never liked them, he was the High Lord of the Night Court not of Dawn for Mother’s sake. As a novice in the Illyrian camps he had often gotten in trouble for being to late for training. And he knew that if he didn’t get out of bed soon, Cassian was sure to barge in and drag him to training.

He turned over feeling for the only person who had the power to make him love mornings. But he could find his mate, what he did find was something soft and lacy, her nightgown he realized. If she wasn’t wearing her nightgown, that meant she was naked, at the thought of his naked mate his body seemed to awaken. Smiling he opened his eyes to look for his naked mate. But he didn’t see her in their bedroom, maybe she was downstairs getting them breakfast or in the bathroom getting ready for her day ruling as High Lady of their Court.  

Slightly disappointed that Feyre wasn’t there to help him with his morning wood - that she had caused by leaving her nightgown for him to find - he decided that he would just have to have to take care of it himself. But before he did that, he took another look around the room just to make sure that she wasn’t playing some game with him. It was then that he noticed that her nightgown was moving. Carefully he lifted the lacy red nightgown up for inspection, as he lifted it a little body fell out of it right onto the soft mattress.  

Their laying on the mattress was Feyre, her utterly naked body shrunk down to be about 15 cm (6 inches) tall, she didn’t seem to be happy about the change in length. He however found it really funny. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened to his lovely mate.

“Good morning darling, you look amazing,” he purred sending a wave of love and reassurance down the bond. Feyre seemed to think that if here mate wasn’t freaking out, she didn’t need to freak out. So she went to climb in his lap, only to stop when she spotted his hard on.

“As fun as it would be to see how you would handle this, I don’t think it would be a good idea at the moment.” he told her sending another wave of love and adoration down the bond. Feyre to his amusement seemed to be disappointed at being denied the chance to play with him. But she settled for parading over the bed toward his shoulder, where she snuggled in next to him and started to touch his wings.

“You wicked little female” he laughed. The feeling of his mates hands on his wings normally would be enough for him to finish, but with her hands this size it wasn’t the same. Now it just tickled, a lot.

He shifted so that he was lying on his side - wings away from her  mischievous hands - and said “If I might ask my love, did you by any chance call Amren small, tiny or little?”

Feyre let out a series of high pitch noises that were to high for him to understand, she noticed that he didn’t understand what she was saying, so she just nodded her head. “Did she gave you any cookies?” he asked her.

She cocked her head, thinking back to last night and nodded again. “And did Nesta and Elain also get a cookie?” again she nodded her head.

“mmm ” he mused “ Cassian will know what happened when he sees tiny Nesta but Lucien might panic if he finds a tiny Elain.” he told her. “I’ll send a message to Lucien.”

After he send a message to Lucien’s mind, that would play itself when he woke up, he decided to explain everything to his mate.

“Amren doesn’t like it when people tell her she is tiny, short or little. Every time someone calls her tiny, short or little she offers the person one of her special cookies. These cookies are called Krimpkoekjes and when eaten they shrink people down” he told her. “The effects of the cookies wear off after 12 hours, so you’ll be your regular size in a few hours”  

Feyre snuggled into the crook of his neck and he felt her leaving little kisses down his neck. “Feyre darling, I would love to spend the entire day in bed with you but we do have an appointment with the governors of the palaces.” She stepped away from him so she would look at his whole face and pouted.

“You don’t want to go to the meeting?” he smiled. She shook her head at him, he couldn’t help but laugh. Even if she was only a few centimetres/inches tall she was still the most beautiful female he had ever seen.

“Well then it seems we will have to reschedule” he said. Pleased by his response she walked back over to him and nestled back in the crook of his neck.

They lay there for a few minutes before he felt someone approaching the townhouse. “Feyre my love, it appears we are going to have a guest” he said, and in response he got a wave of irritation. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Azriel’s visit will be short.”

Feyre strode around the bed, showing of her naked body, indicating that she couldn’t meet Azriel when naked. This made him laugh again. “I have something for you.” He felt her curiosity down the bond before he snapped his fingers and a mini version of Feyre’s Starfall dress appeared.

Feyre clapped her hands in excitement, before putting on the dress. “It was only a matter of time before this would happen, better to be prepared” he shrugged.   

~

After Azriel left the two of them alone at the townhouse. Rhys decided that snuggling was a nice way to spend the rest of the day. So he sat down in one of the chairs placing Feyre on his lap. But it seemed that Feyre had a different idea, because she summoned her wings and flew up and landed on his shoulder. She walked over his shoulder and hugged his face and leave tiny kisses on it.

When he turned his face so he could kiss her back, she winnowed to his other shoulder and sent gush of wind through his hair. Chuckling he turned his face again, only to have his eyebrows frozen by her. They continued this little game until he finally caught her, and kissed her all over her face and body.   

They spend the rest of the afternoon on that couch kissing and snuggling, and when Feyre turned back to her normal size their activities became less sweet and more passionate.


	3. Elucien

Lucien was slowly waking up - still enjoying the dream he had that involved him and his mate and no clothes - when he heard Rhysand’s voice in his head “Don’t freak out, everything is going to be okay, the effects will wear of in a couple of hours, it is just Amren’s idea of a joke.” What effects? What was going to be all right in a couple of hours? What in the Mother’s name was Rhys talking about? Lucien thought to himself.

It was then that he felt something laying on his chest, maybe that had been the thing Rhys had been babbling on about. So he opened his good eye to look at whatever it was. On his chest lay what looked like a little Elain doll, as he went to pick it up he noticed that it moved. With a shock he realised that on his chest lay Elain whose body had been shrunk down, she could be more than 15 cm (6 inches) tall.

When she came to bed yesterday evening she had drunkenly mentioned the wine she drunk last night, something about Illyrian wings and penisses and lastly something about a cookie Amren had given her.

He realised that Amren must have given her some Krimpkoekjes as a joke. He had seen it used on his brothers enough times to recognize its effects and to know that the victim turned back to their real size after 12 hours or so.

He tried to be angry with Amren and her stupid Krimpkoekjes, but his mate just looked so freakishly cute and adorable, her tiny body curled up in a little ball as she slept on his chest. Softly he ran a finger down her naked body, careful not to hurt her. At the tough Elain rolled from lying on her side, to lying on her stomach. Lucien couldn’t help but shuckle, his mate loved to get a massage, especially in the morning and if the little wiggle of her cute little butt was any indication, she wanted Lucien to massage her.  

When he didn’t start massaging her, Elain opened her eyes, and started to freak out when she realised that something was wrong.

“Easy dove” Lucien said, trying to calm his mate down, but it wasn’t working, his mate was now frantically running around on his chest.

“It’s going to be fine” he promised sending waves of reasurens and love down the bond “Amren gave you some Krimpkoekjes yesterday, its effect should work out in a couple of hours.” Elain however wasn’t calming down and kept running over his chest, and in her panic she tripped and grabbed a few of his chest hair to steady herself.

“Auw!! That hurt dove” Lucien chuckled, holding her little hands so that she wouldn’t fall again. “I know I told you that I like it when you pull on my hair, but I meant the hair on my head not the hair on my chest.”

He had meant it as a joke, something to make her feel better. But Elain didn’t seem to find it funny. No, she just sat down and started crying, her little frame shaking with her sobbing.

“I’m sorry dove. But I promise that it will be fine.” Elain let out a high pitch sound what might have been a sentence, but in her current size he couldn’t understand what she was saying.

“You ate the cookies last night, and the effect only last 12 hours. ” He told her. “And seeing that it is already 10 AM, you will only have to be this size for few more hours.” sending another wave of calm and reassurance down the bond.

Lucien noticed that Elain had stopped crying. “I’m going to pick you up” he warned her “And I’m taking you to the kitchen so you can eat something” Elain seemed to be okay with the plan   if the wave of love down the bond was any indication.

He picked her up as carefully as he could, and walked her down to the kitchen, were he softly put her down on the table. When he was sure she wasn’t going to fall down the table, he walked over to be counter the get them some breakfast.

~

After breakfast Lucien picked his mate up again, cradling her soft body to his chest. He was about to walk outside and into their garden, when he felt Elain pulling on his chest hair. Looking down he saw that her pretty face was frowning. “What is it my love?” he asked her.

She gestured to her naked body and then to his naked one. “ooh, are you embarrassed my love?” he said, a wicked grin on his lips “because you didn’t mind being naked the last time we were in the garden”  at that Elain blushed.

“I could try to find you something to wear” he suggested “but I doubt that the flowers would mind your nakedness  and neither do I .” She seemed to consider the offer,  after a few moment she let out a high pitch and started pointing at the door that would lead them to the garden.

~

Lucien was laying on the green grass, enjoying the view of his perfect mate surrounded by flowers. It was a sight that always made him happy, especially when he could hear her sing or hum to herself as she was now.

He had seen Elain walk into a flowerbed and was now patiently waiting for her to reappear  holding a pretty stone or flower . When he felt a flash of panic through the bond. “Elain” he cried out “Where are you”. He rushed over to the flowerbed that she had disappeared into and found her almost immediately. She was standing in a small open space and in front of her was a bee, he picked her up and send a wave of heat to make the bee fly away without harming it.

Elain was crying, clearly in shock by her encounter with the bee. He knew that in normal circumstances she wasn’t scared of bees, she had told him all about the usefulness of bees and how she wanted her own hive, but none of that mattered now.

Lucien was sending waves of love and reassurance down the bond as he held her close to his heart, she had once told him how the sound of his heartbeat calmed her. “You’re alright,” he whispered, stroking her head. “I’ll protect you, I’ll always protect you my dove” he went on. Slowly he felt her calm down and when she send a wave of love down the bond, he brought her up to his lips and kissed her.

He was still holding Elain like that, placing small kisses over her face, when she suddenly started growing.

When she was her full size again and standing in front of him she breathed “My hero” before throwing her arms around him and kissed him.


	4. Nessian

It wasn’t unusual for Cassian to be awoken before dawn, what was unusual was the little jabs of pain on his fingers. It felt like something was biting him, something that let out high pitch noises in between bites. He opened his eyes to see what it was - and to kill it or put it outside before Nesta woke up. 

There sitting between his thumb and his index finger was a tiny Nesta. “What in the Mothers tits!” he swore as he carefully picked up a tiny but surprisingly furious Nesta. 

Looking at her he squealed “You are so cute” only to be rewarded with another bite for his mate.

“Now now” he snickered “biting is not nice”.

Nesta let out a string of high pitch noises, that he was pretty convinced meant something like ‘you bite me all the time when we are in bed’ or ‘if you don’t stop acting like an idiot I’m going to bit you again.’ It made him laugh. 

“Don’t worry my dear.” he said sending a wave of love down their bond. “We have all been shrunk down by Amren at least once. I personally have been shrunk 6 times.” he continued  “It will only last for a few hours.”

He cradled Nesta to his chest and stepped out of their bed and walked in the direction of his closet. “Since Amren has the tendency to shrink down people who annoy her, and I annoy her alot, I had some clothes made. You can wear some of them” 

He placed Nesta on one of the shelves before handing her tiny Illyrian leathers. “Here you go” he said.

But Nesta made no move to put on the leathers. “as much as I love to see you naked” he mused, looking her up and down, licking his lips “it’s going to be a while before you turn back to your usual size and I don’t want you to get sick.” 

Nesta picked up the leathers and her cute little face had a look of disdain on it. “I don’t have any dresses for you, Mor could have some but she is at the Winter Court” he said. 

In the end Nesta opted to wear his undershorts and his shirt, the pants were too big for her. I took all of Cassian’s self control to not pick her up and cuddle her, seeing her in his shirt always had that effect on him. Plus she was just so freakishly cute and the perfect size to carry around.      

When she was done getting dressed, he picked her up and carried her back to bed, placing her on one of the pillows. “I’m going to get us some food” he said. 

 

~

 

When they finished eating - something that proved to be difficult, since Nesta refuse to let him help her - he picked her up again and placed her on his shoulders so he could walk her to the library. 

He knew he shouldn’t be this happy that Nesta was shrunk down, it was just that she was so adorable. She was alway adorable - even if Rhys and Azriel said she was not cute but scary - but now she needed him to take care of her, and the primitive male part in him liked that she needed him. 

As he walked down their house toward the library - Nesta perched on his shoulder, holding his ear for support - he asked her “did I ever tell you about the time Amren shrunk me down and kept me in a cage”. He felt her response down the bond ‘ _ no, you haven't’.  _

Smiling he told her how Amren had given her one of the cookies and waited for him to shrink down and place him in a golden cage. “She poked me with a pencil, ordering me to sing”. He told her, hearing her high laugh in his ear. “She also kept feeding me cookies so I didn’t get to be my own size for a week, and she only stopped feeding me the cookies because she got tired of my singing.” 

He opened the door of the library and walked over to her favorite chair to pick up the book she had left there, and walked to one of the chairs designed for winged fea. Sitting down he picked Nesta of his shoulder and placed her in his lap, where she snuggled close to him, letting out a content noise.

They sat there for a few hours, Cassian reading out loud to Nesta, who in turn was cuddling him. Suddenly he felt her opening one of the buttons of his tunic. Looking down at her in amusement he asked “And what exactly are you doing?” the only response he got was a wave of amusement down the bond. 

Nesta continued to open a few more buttons until she crawled in his shirt, and started tickeling his side. 

“My dear, that tickles” he chuckled. Nesta continued to tickle him, and started leaving little kisses on his stomach. 

“I can’t read to you, if you don’t stop what you are doing” he laughed.  He heard a little laugh in response. “Oh, if you want to play it that way” he said, as he ripped open his shirt trying to catch is devious mate before she reached his wings. 

It took him a while to catch Nesta, she was fast after all, plus he had to be very careful so he didn’t accidentally hurt her. But in the end he caught her “Time for payback my love” 

He kissed her face and messed up her hair, then he started tickling her. When Nesta was breathless from laughing so hard he brought her to his chest and cuddled her. “ I love you so much” he told her, sending a wave of his admiration and love he had for her down the bond.

Nesta snuggled him back and placed a kiss on his chest right where his heart was.   

 

**Bonus:**

Cassian seemed to be sad, Nesta thought, like his favorite toy had been taken away from him. He had been acting like this since the day that she was shrunk down for a couple of hours. She loved her mate more than anything in the world, but his mopping was getting annoying. She had tried sheering him up by wearing his favorite nightgown, by cooking his favorite meal and braiding his hair. Cassian had cheered up every time, but after a few hours he was sulking again. Currently her mate was brooding while playing with the tiny shirt she’d worn when she was shrunken down. As she stared at her mate she got an idea.

A few hours later she returned home from her afternoon in the palace of treat and jewel, caring a pretty red box. When here mate heard her entering their home, he jumped up from the couch he was sitting in and pulled her in for a hug - which almost made her drop de box.

“Somebody missed me” she mused before placing a kiss on his soft lips. His only response was hugging her tighter to him and wrapping his wings around them.

“I got you a present” she whispered in his ear. At that he picked her up and carried her to the couch he was sitting in moments before, sitting down with her in his lap.

“A present? For me?’ Cassian asked, placing little kisses on the tip of her ear.

“Yes, a present for you my big brooding brute” Nesta said, snuggling closer to him, before handing him the box.

She watched him pull the lid of the box and take out two little dolls. “You got me dolls?” he asked her, his face adorably confused.

“Look at them better” she ordered him.

He did what she asked, and as soon as he realised what was so special about the dolls he hugged her and planted a big sloppy kisses on her face. “You got me a little Nesta and Cassian doll!” he breathed between kisses.

“Yes I did, but you should look a little closer to the Nesta doll” she said, suddenly nervous for his reaction.

He picked up the Nesta doll and studied it carefully. “Doll Nesta’s belly is to round” he said “yours is flat”

“I guess that in a few weeks my belly will be just as round” she said, placing a hand over her still flat belly.

“Wait what?” Cassian said, his hazel eyes looking at her face. “Are you pregnant?” She gave him a small nod.

“I love you so much my brave beautiful mate, and I already love or little warrior” he said before he kissed her. 


	5. Epilogue

It had been a week since ladies night and Amren was pretty sure that if she went back to her apartment there wouldn’t be any angry males waiting for her. Not that she was particularly impressed by the males in question. It was just that they could be annoying with their talking about how she hurt their feelings and following her around telling her she couldn’t shrink people just because she was annoyed. She had heard it all before, and she would hear it all again until they learned not to call her little Amren.

Convinced that the males wouldn’t bother her, she opened the door to her apartment and to surprised there were three fae waiting for her. Sitting on her leather couch were the Acheron sisters.

Looking at the sisters - Elain nervous, Nesta calm and Feyre amused - Amren said “Get out of my house, I don’t need you to ruin my good mood.” She wasn’t kidding, Varian had put her in a very good mood the past week, and every minute these children were in her presence she felt the effect Varian had on her disappear.

“We need to talk” Feyre said to her.

“We would like to have a few more of those cookies” Elain said so softly it was almost a whisper.

She hadn’t seen that one coming; the people she used the cookies on usually didn’t come back asking for more.  The only exception to that rule had been Azriel, who as a good little spymaster tried to figure out where she kept them so he could destroy them. The busybody had even sent the twins to shadow her. But after a few months he had given up, or had pretended to give up, she knew the shadow bat still followed her around sometimes to see what she was hiding.

“And why would I give you more cookies?” Amren asked the sisters.

“Because” Nesta said “ we would like to use them on our mates”  

“If you think Cassian and Rhysand will willingly eat one of those cookies you are wrong”. She told the viper. “I have shrunk them enough the past couple of centuries that they don’t trust any food I offer them.”

“They wouldn’t trust any cookie you offer them, but they would if we offered it to them” Elain said. Why everyone thought she was the innocent one was a mystery to her, the girl had a sparkle in her eyes that promist mischief.  

She raised an eyebrow “Why would you want to shrink your mates down?”

“We want to have a little fun with them” Feyre answered her.

“Well in that case no. I don’t trust any of you to not be conspiring with your mates” She told them.

They all looked at her with big puppy eyes and little pouting lips, like three little puppies left out in the rain, but Amren wasn’t a dog person.

“Now get out, varian will be here in a few minutes” she told them as she started to unbutton her tunic.

“Please Amren, we only - ” Feyre started, but shut her mouth when she noticed that Amren was getting naked.

“If you don’t leave before Varian is here, you are going to see some things you might not want to.”

“Ooh mothers tits” Nesta swore, “You could have just said that you and Varian had planes, you didn’t need to show us your boobs.”

“Were leaving, but don’t think this conversation is over” Feyre said as she dragged her sisters through the door and out of the apartment.

Shuckeling to herself, Amren thought that is has been a while that she shrunk the males of this court. And how funny the little Illyrians where when put in a cage. But she would think about it later, because right now she heard Varian enter her apartment.   


	6. Pocket Sized Males

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by @bookaholic1012, @urbisie and @thenerdyfangirl Pocket Sized Males. But i’m to lazy to write a whole story so i’m just going to write some ideas.

 

##  **Cassian:**  

  * Flies around Nesta’s head 
  * Pulls on her hair, ears when he wants more attention
  * Hides in places trying to scare Nesta
  * One time he actually succeeds and gets hit by Nesta with a book.
  * Nesta feeling really bad about it 
  * Her taking care of him, fussing over him.
  * Cassian liking this way to much and pretenting to be hurt worse than he is. 
  * Is scared that Amren will come over and put him in a cage 
  * When Armen is over he hides in Nesta’s hair



##  **Rhysand:**

  * Would have a tiny closet within his normal closet full with tiny black suits and tiny shoes  
  * Would turn himself in a little shadow and whisper weird shit in Azriel’s ears pretending to be one of his shadows.
  * he would cling to Feyre
  * sitting on her shoulder looking smug
  * whispering dirty things in her ears
  * looks down to her cleavage a lot
  * loves leaving tiny kisses all over Feyre’s neck.



##  **Lucien:**

  * Makes Elain laugh by jumping and rolling trough the flour she’s using when she’s making bread. 
  * Would spent the whole day in Elain’s bosem
  * Like for real, boy would spent the day just snuggling her boobs 
  * Elain would laugh and find it really funny 
  * When he is his normal size again he complains that he can’t live in between her boobs anymore. 




	7. Azriel, Morrigan, Amren and Keir

## Azriel:

  * Uses it to spy on people.
  * Whispers things in Cassian’s and Rhysand’s ears then vanishing pretending to be there conscience.
  * Hangs upside down from a branche pretending to be a bat, 
  * Gets found by Elain and is forced to sit on her lap, to Lucien’s annoyance and Azriel’s is blushing like crazy.
  * Cassian and Rhys laugh at this until both Feyre and Nesta start fighting over who gets to have little Azriel sitting on their lap. “Because he is just so cute!”
  * After that Azriel is just a smug little shit, behaving extra cute to get attention form the females  ~~and to piss of the males~~.



## Amren:

  * Pissed AF
  * Still scary 
  * The IC tries to calm her by giving her jewelry and gold, but it doesn’t work. Now they just have a tiny Armen surrounded by precious stuff
  * She terrorizes the IC
  * She keeps biting everyone and pulling on hairs  ~~makes Cass and Rhys cry~~
  * The IC is so desperate that they send word to Tarquin to ask if they can borrow Varian for a while
  * Varian shows up 2 seconds after the message has been send.
  * Varian picks up a very angry Amren, squealing in delight.
  * Amren does not like being carried around  ~~when the IC is around, she loves it once they are gone~~
  * ~~angry~~  cuddle time



## Morrigan:

  * Looks like a Barbie.
  * Has a tiny version of her favourit red dress
  * Demands to be carried around on a velvet cushion.
  * Still acts like the boss ass queen she is.
  * Goes to Rita’s and has the time of her life, dancing on the bar.
  * Also being this small is a total chick magnet.
  * Get cuddles from a lot of ladies AKA pressed to a lot of boobies  ~~Lady boner~~
  * Goes swimming in a glass of champaign
  * She might be pocked sized but her hangover the next day is anything but tiny.



## Keir:

  * Is trapped inside a jar with holes punched through to lit.
  * Is given a good shake every once and awhile.
  * Cassian puts bugs in the jar with him. “so he doesn’t feel alone”
  * Azriel puts a scorpion in the jar with him “It will be funny, trust me”




End file.
